It s gonna be?
by lena.a.lina
Summary: Bella lebt in der Kleinstadt Forks, wo sie auch auf die Highschool geht. Ihre beste Freundin Angela kennt sie schon seit dem Kindergarten Alter und sie sind füreinander wie Schwestern. Doch was passiert wenn plötzlich die Cullens auftauchen?
1. Inhalt

Bella lebt mit ihren Eltern Charlie und Reneé in der Kleinstadt Forks, wo sie auch auf die Highschool geht. Ihre beste Freundin Angela kennt sie schon seit dem Kindergarten Alter und sie sind füreinander wie Schwestern. Als dann plötzlich zum neuen Schuljahresbeginn die 5 Cullen- Geschwister in Bellas Leben auftauchen, gerät einiges völlig aus den Fugen! (all human; humor/romanze; Gemeinschafts-FF)


	2. Was für n Vogel!

Was für´n Vogel?

* * *

Montag

Piiiep.  
Oh mein Gott! Was ist das?  
Piiiep. Piiiep.  
Naht etwa schon die Apokalypse oder warum dieser Krach?  
Piiiep. Piiiep. Piiiep.  
Ich spitzte die Ohren.  
Piiiep.  
Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen und schlug blindlings mit meinen Händen nach meinem Wecker. Ha! Erwischt! Mit einem zufriedenen grinsen drehte ich mich in meinem kuscheligen Bett um, um weiter zu schlafen.  
„Bella! An deiner Stelle würde ich langsam mal aus den Federn kommen oder willst du schon am ersten Tag nach den Ferien zu spät in die Schule kommen?", rief meine Mom Renee´ von unten.  
WAS? Die Ferien sind vorbei? A-aber..aber wann um Himmels Willen ist das passiert?  
Okay Bella ganz ruhig. Das ist alles bestimmt nur ein Traum. 6 Wochen können nicht einfach so schnell vorüber gehen! Es MUSS ein Traum sein.  
„Bella Schatz. Jetzt steh endlich auf, du hast nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit!", rief Renee´ nun lauter.  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Müden Augen.  
Shit!  
Doch kein Traum. „Wäre auch zu schön gewesen", murmelte ich mürrisch.  
Langsam richtete ich mich auch und versuchte aufzustehen, doch die Rechnung hatte ich ohne meinen Fuß gemacht der sich in meiner Bettdecke verhedderte und dank dem ich als erstes Mal Bekanntschaft mit meinem Fußboden machte.  
Na super. Wirklich ganz toll. Warum musste immer mir so was passieren ? Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und zog mir kleine Staubfusseln aus dem Mund. Bah! Hmm putzen müsste ich auch mal wieder.  
Schnell tapste ich ins Bad und dann kam er. Der dritte Schock an diesem Morgen. Der Blick in den Spiegel. Oh Mein Gott.  
Darf ich vorstellen: Bitte einen Trommelwirbel für die Person mit dem Braunen Heuhaufen auf dem Kopf und dem verquollenen Gesicht: Isabella Marie Swan. 17 Jahre alt, 168cm groß und der festen Annahme das sich heute die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen hat ! Verschlafen und immer noch leicht geschockt ging ich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser löste allmählich alle Verspannungen in meinem Körper und schon bald wurde ich von süßem Erdbeer- und Vanilleduft umhüllt. Als ich aus der Dusche trat, wickelte ich mir erst mal ein Handtuch um meinen Körper und wischte den Dunst vom Spiegel. Zwei große schokoladenfarbene Augen blickten mich an. Mein Gesicht sah wieder frischer aus und nun auch einigermaßen erträglich. Schon viel besser. Wie sagte Oma Swan immer ? Eine Dusche am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen. Oder so in der Art.  
Schnell huschte ich in mein Zimmer und suchte mir mein Outfit für den heutigen Tag zusammen.

Anschließend föhnte ich mir im Bad noch meine Haare, die mir heute in großen Wellen über den Rücken fielen. Noch Wimperntusche und etwas Lippenbalsam. Fertig!  
Oh! Zähneputzen! Denn wie heißt es so schön: Nur ein sauberer Mund ist ein glücklicher Mund (A/N: Naa wer kennts?^^)  
Ich schnappte mir noch meine Tasche und schon polterte ich die Treppe runter.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten saßen Renee´ und Charlie schon am Küchentisch. Dad wie immer in den Sportteil der Zeitung vertieft und Mom Tee schlürfend mit leicht glasigem Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.  
„Morgen ihr zwei", rief ich lächelnd und holte Mom aus ihrer Trance und Dad hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.  
„Morgen Bells" „Morgen Schätzchen", grüßten mich beide gleichzeitig, was mir ein Grinsen entlockte. Suchend schaute ich mich nach meinem Lebensrettenden Elixier um.  
Kaffee! Ohne meine tägliche Tasse Kaffee war ich morgens wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.  
Schnell nahm ich mir eine Tasse aus dem Schrank über der Spüle und goss mir großzügig ein. Dabei glitt mein Blick automatisch zur Uhr.  
„Mom! Hast du nicht gesagt ich wäre spät dran? Es ist erst viertel nach! Ich hätte noch ganze 30 MINUTEN schlafen können!", meckerte ich rum.  
„Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so! Die paar Minuten", sagte Renee´ und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Charlie sah bei unserer kleinen Diskussion grinsend zu und meinte nur „Ach komm Bells. Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm", und wendete sich wieder dem Sportteil zu.  
Pfff. Der frühe Vogel kann mich mal.

„Bye. Bis heute Nachmittag", rief ich noch meinen Eltern zu, bevor ich die Haustür zuschlug. Gemütlich machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem alten Truck.  
Charlie hatte ihn mir zum 17ten Geburtstag geschenkt und obwohl die rote Farbe schon allmählich abblätterte, hatte ich ihn lieb gewonnen. Ja ihr hört richtig ich hab mein Auto lieb.  
Meine Freundin Angela kann das überhaupt nicht verstehen und sagt immer ich hätte einige Y-Chromosome zu viel abbekommen.  
Tz. Das sagt ausgerechnet sie.  
Wer von uns beiden hat denn über 20 X-Box Spiele zu Hause und guckt mit ihrem Dad abends Football?  
Wer diskutiert denn immer noch über die Spielergebnisse vom Super Bowl obwohl alles schon seit drei Wochen zu Ende ist?  
Also ich sicherlich nicht...!  
Seufzend startete ich den Motor.  
Manchmal war Angie, wie ich sie am liebsten nannte, echt ne Sache für sich aber trotzdem liebte ich sie schon wie eine Schwester. Sie war einfach meine beste Freundin. Schon seit wir uns das erste Mal auf dem Spielplatz getroffen und uns mit Sand beworfen haben, bekommt man uns nicht mehr auseinander.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln lege sich auf meine Lippen.  
Meine Güte ist das alles schon so lange her…

Hmm.  
So langsam sollte ich mich wohl lieber beeilen, denn zum rasen ist die Kiste hier echt nicht gemacht (60km/h war das schnellste was ich aus ihm raus bekomm, ohne das er gleich den Geist aufgibt) und wenn ich hier weiter rumtrödle, würde mich am ende noch Charlie in die Schule fahren müssen. Und mit einer Einmann Eskorte zur Schule gebracht zu werden war wirklich das letzte was ich heute noch gebrauchen könnte.  
Mit diesem Gedanken kam ich schneller in der Schule an als Gedacht, denn ich hatte bestimmt noch gute 15 Minuten Zeit bis zur ersten Stunde.

Bevor ich überhaupt dazu kam die Wagentür zuzuschlagen, rannte auch schon Angela auf mich zu und riss mich in eine stürmische Umarmung.  
„Bellaaa!", quiekte sie in voller Lautstärke in mein Ohr.  
Jetzt mal ehrlich.  
Wenn ich später Tinnitus wegen ihr bekomme kann sie was erleben.

„Hey Angie. Hör mal ich freu mich auch dich wiederzusehen aber es wäre praktischer wenn ich weiter hin andere Geräusche als nur ein nerviges Piepen im Ohr wahrnehmen könnte", lachte ich.  
Grinsend sah sie mich an.  
Ohne noch ein Wort über meinen Kommentar zu verlieren plapperte sie auch schon wild drauf los.  
„Wie war dein Sommer? Also eins kann ich dir sagen in Italien bekommt mich bestimmt keiner mehr zu sehen! Einfach schrecklich diese ganzen zu klein geratene Italiener.  
Bacilo prego hier bacilo prego da. Die sind ja noch schleimiger als Mike!", angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht.  
„Ach wirklich? Oder liegt es einfach daran, dass du keinen Jungen an dich ranlässt, weil du vielleicht… ich weiß auch nicht… ein Auge auf Ben geworfen hast?", grinste ich sie wissend an.  
Prompt wurden Ihre Wangen leuchtend rot und ein schockierter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.  
„Ach komm schon. Meinst du ich sehe nicht wie du ihn in der Mittagspause immer anschmachtest. Na ja…aber du scheinst ihn ja auch nicht gerade kalt zu lassen", zwinkerte ich ihr zu.  
„Ä-ähm..also weißt du...ich bin mir nicht sicher ob"  
„Hey Leute! Na wie war euer Sommer?", unterbrach Ben, Angela und kam auf uns zu gesprintet.  
Wenn es überhaupt noch ging, wurden Angelas Wangen noch eine Nuance dunkler.  
„Ä-ähm..Hey Ben. Du, können wir dir das später erzählen wir müssen jetzt zu Spanisch sonst reißt uns Mrs. Sunches noch den Kopf ab", stotterte Angela hastig und rannte dabei schon los.  
Enttäuscht lies Ben die Schultern sinken. Ha ! Ich wusste es doch! Na ob sich da mal nicht ein bisschen Nachhelfen lässt.  
„Ben? Wir sehn uns beim Mittagessen."  
„Mmh", brummte er und wandte sich Tyler und Mike zu die gerade auf ihn zu kamen.  
Meine Güte manche machen es sich auch schwerer als es sein muss.  
Kopfschüttelnd machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Spanisch.  
Was soll ich mit den beiden nur machen? Mir würde schon noch was einfallen ...


	3. Ein sabbernder Mike & Himmbeern

Ein sabbernder Mike und Himbeeren

* * *

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam ich im Spanischkurs an. Zum Glück war Mrs. Sunches noch nicht da.  
Aber wen wundert's?  
Die aufgetakelste Lehrerin der Schule braucht natürlich immer ihre extra 10 Minuten.  
Für was auch immer.  
Nägel lackieren?  
Hmm. Gut möglich.  
Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ ich mich neben Angela plumpsen.  
Anstatt mich anzusehen, starrte sie nur stur auf ihr Heft.  
„Alles okay Angie?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig.  
Langsam blickte sie zu mir auf.  
Ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Wangen hatten immer noch einen zarten Rotton.  
„Na kla. Alles okay. Hey jetzt schau mich bloß nicht so an! Schon peinlich genug das ich in Ben´s Anwesenheit keinen einzigen Ton heraus bekomme.  
Nein. Ich muss auch noch so rot werden wie der Nagellack von Mrs. Sunches!"  
Leicht aufgebracht rieb sie sich die Stirn.  
„Hmm.. Ich würde deine röte nicht mit ihrem Nagellack vergleichen.  
Er ist eher orange-rot. Tomaten oder Himbeeren würden eher passen", sinnierte ich vor mich hin„ obwohl vielleicht würde eher..."  
„Man Bella ! Die scheiß Farbe spielt gerade keine rolle! Ob ich rot wie ne Himbeere oder wie Ketchup werd ist doch mal total egal. Rot ist rot. Basta! "  
Genervt schlug sie mit ihrem Kopf auf der Tischplatte auf und seufzte.  
„Was soll ich nur machen? Ben hält mich wahrscheinlich schon für den totalen Trottel und wenn nicht schon länger dann bestimmt nach der Aktion von vorhin", jammerte sie.  
„Ach Quatsch! Angela du schätzt dich selbst einfach viel zu schlecht ein.  
Wenn du endlich mal sehen würdest wie er dich immer ansieht wüsstest du dass das sicher das letzte wäre was er von dir denken würde!", sagte ich bestimmt.  
Ihre dunkel braunen Augen strahlten.  
Als sie jedoch etwas erwidern wollte, kam die Dolly Buster von Forks höchst persönlich herein um uns Spanisch näher zu bringen.  
Wie die ihr Abschlussexamen geschafft hat ist mir bis heute noch ein Rätsel.  
Hmm.  
Obwohl vielleicht gab es ja ein paar Professoren die…Oh Gott Bella an was denkst du schon wieder…  
Na toll. Das bekomm ich jetzt bestimmt die ganze nächste Woche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Iiih.  
Durch das laute tippeln von Stöckelschuhe wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen um danach wieder genau an das selbe zu denken (A/N. logisch? :D).  
Okay. Ich find´s ja vollkommen in Ordnung das ältere Frauen jünger aussehen wollen aber wenn sich eine 45-jährige in einen Schlampenfummel wirft den sogar Jessica Stanley nicht anziehen würde, geht's zu weit.  
„Buenos días Clase"

Vor uns stand Mrs. Sunches so aufgetakelt wie noch nie zuvor. Sie trug schwarze eig. recht schöne Pumps, eine hautfarbene Nylonstrumpfhose, und ein Kostüm das wohl kaum hätte kürzer geschnitten sein können, in meiner absoluten Horrorfarbe PINK.  
Als ob das noch nicht reichen würde trägt sie heute ihre schwarze Haarpracht in großen voluminösen Wellen, die ihren so schon sehr auffälligen Ausschnitt noch mehr betonten, ein nicht gerade dezentes Make-up und ihr wie immer strahlendes Lächeln.  
Ich konnte Mike ein Tisch neben mir regelrecht sabbern sehen.  
Spanisch war mit abstand sein bestes Fach und das nicht weil es ihm sonderlichen Spaß machte sondern ganz einfach weil er alle Worte die aus Mrs. Sunches Mund kommen regelrecht verschlingt und richtig geil darauf ist von ihr gelobt zu werden.  
Ich musste mir aufgrund der Vorstellung die sich mir bot und die ich doch irgendwie die ganzen Ferien über vermisst habe grinsen und als ich Angela ansah und bemerkte das sie das gleiche tat finge wir laut hals an zulachen.  
Mrs. Sunches die dies wohl auf sich bezogen hatte, was ja eig. auch stimmte, schickte uns sofort, rasend vor Wut, vor die Tür.  
Draußen mussten wir mindestens noch 15 weitere Minuten lachen bevor wir uns wieder einkriegten.

Immer noch leicht kichernd setzten wir uns gegenüber auf den Boden.  
„Willst du es Ben denn nicht irgendwann mal sagen?", fragte ich Angie nun ernst.  
„Wenn du mit irgendwann in einem anderen Leben meinst, dann ja", meinte sie trocken.  
Seufzten strich ich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Hör mal. Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so schüchtern. Was hast du schon zu verlieren?"  
„Was ich zu verlieren habe? Wenn Ben nicht das selbe für mich empfindet wie ich für ihn, ist unsre Freundschaft doch voll für den Arsch!", sagte die aufgebracht, „ Ich hab einfach keine Lust, das wegen so was unsere Freundschaft kaputt geht", seufzte sie und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine.  
„Ang. Im Leben muss man einfach mal was riskieren. Und du kannst mir ruhig glauben, wenn ich sage dass Ben Interesse an dir hat! Okay?  
Also, schwingen wir unsere Ärsche wieder in Spanisch und hören auf Trübsal zu blasen!", sagte ich enthusiastisch und sprang auf.  
„Okay. Wenn du meinst. Aber eins sag ich dir. Wenn die Sache in die Hose geht, kannst du dich schon mal auf 3 Wochen Dauer heul Attacken vorbereiten!", sagte sie schon fröhlicher.  
„Ist gebongt", sagte ich lachend.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief wie im Flug und es passierte auch nichts spannendes außer das Mike mit dem Stuhl umkippte als er Mrs. Sunches unter den Rock gucken wollte.  
„Wir sehn uns beim essen Bells", rief mir Angela zu, als sie zu Mathe ging.  
„Ist okay", erwiderte ich und machte mich auf den weg zu Sport.  
Sport bedeutet wirklich viel für mich. Schmerz, Unfälle, Prellungen, blaue Flecken und peinliche stolper Attacken. Als ob ich davon nicht schon genug hätte. Ich könnte die Liste ewig weiter führen aber wenn unser eingebildeter Sportler pfeift sollte man besser folgen.  
Mr. Gannet teilte uns gerade in Gruppen für Basketball ein, als ich ein Gespräch zwischen Tanja und Lauren mitbekam. ,,...und der jüngste ist soo sexy. Hast du ihn schon gesehen? Und seine Augen, einfach Toll" schwärmte Tanja als Jessica dazukam.  
„Na was läuft? " fragte sie und Tanja klärte sie sofort über die neuen an unserer Schule auf. Ich war so auf ihr Gespräch konzentriert dass ich nichts von Unterricht mitbekam bis mich ein Basketball hart am Kopf traf und ich mal wieder umkippte.  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich im Krankenzimmer mit einem Kühlpack auf dem Kopf und einer grinsenden Ms. Piggels vor mir. „ Na kommst du mich mal wieder besuchen?" fragte sie scherzhaft doch ich antwortete nur mit einem ,,Wie viel Uhr?", denn in einer solchen Situation befand mindestens jede zweite Woche.,, Mhh Angela sollte gleich hier sein" und schon klopfte es an der Tür und meine beste Freundin trat ein, inzwischen wusste sie wo ich zu finden war wenn ich nicht innerhalb fünf Minuten aus der Umkleide kam, ,, Na, alles wieder klar? Komm wir gehen in die Cafeteria". Ich nickte nur und verabschiedete mich von Ms. Piggels.  
Draußen auf dem Flur erzählte ich Angela sofort von dem Gespräch zwischen Tanja Lauren und Jessica und fragte sie ob sie etwas davon wüsste.

Ang meinte das sie das in Mathe auch schon mitbekommen hat doch sie, sie auch noch nicht gesehen hätte.  
Wenige Minuten später als wir die Cafeteria betraten, wusste ich warum Tanja so aus dem Häuschen gewesen war...

* * *

wir würden uns riesig über ein feedback freuen :)


	4. Hallelujah

An unserem Tisch vor dem großen Glasfenster den ich uns zu Anfang unserer Highschool Zeit ausgesucht hatte, da man von dort einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den nahe liegenden Wald hatte und so nicht dazu gezwungen war die anderen Gestalten unserer Schule auch beim Essen zu betrachten, saßen nun die fünf schönsten Menschen die ich je gesehen hatte.

Eine kleinere mit dunklen, kurzen abstehenden Harren und einem wirklich süßen Kleid saß neben einem ca.1.80 großen, blonden Wuschelköpfigen Typen der sie mit glasigem Blick ganz verliebt ansah.  
Neben ihnen saß ein Pärchen die... nun ja sich gerade gegenseitig beschäftigten  
(A/N: XDDDD was machen sie wohl?)  
Das Mädchen hatte wunderschöne, blonde, lockige Haare und eine absolut und unverwechselbare schlanke Figur, bei dem jedes Top Model neidisch geworden wäre und trug ein elegantes Top kombiniert mit einer einfachen Jeans. Der Typ neben ihr, über den sie nun schon fast herfiel, hatte kurzes braunes Haar und einen absolut grandios, muskulösen Körper der durch sein legeres, schwarzes T-Shirt noch mehr betont wurde.  
Doch sie alle waren nichts gegen den so unglaublich wunderschönen Jungen der mich genau in diesem Moment ansah. Er war zwar weder besonders groß noch so muskulös wie der andere oder trug so durchgestylte Klamotten, aber sein schiefes Grinsen das er mir gerade schenkte und seine Kupferbraunen strubbeligen Haaren all das raubte mir den Atem.  
Dabei waren mir bisher noch gar nicht seine fantastischen tief blau schimmernden Augen aufgefallen, sie hatten zwar alle fünf wunderschöne Augen, doch sein Blick ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los. (A/N: ha wer ist das wohl?)  
Bis Angela mich aus meinen Gedanke und somit seinem Blick riss.  
,,WOW, das müssen die neuen sein. Kein wunder das Tanja so geschwärmt hat, die Typen sind alle vol ihr Geschmack.  
OH! Ich freu mich darauf dass Mel sie sieht. Wollen wir wetten dass sie sich sofort wieder verknallt! Aber was machen wir jetzt? Sie sitzen an unserem Tisch?"

Mel eigentlich Melissa ist eine unserer besten Freunden sie ist letztes Jahr erst in unsere Stadt gezogen und einfach nur liebenswürdig, auch wenn sie sich jede Woche in jemanden anderen verknallt.  
,,Ganz ruhig Angie, nimm zwischen durch mal Luft!  
Wir gehen einfach rüber und sagen dass, das unser Platz ist oder beten sie darum Platz zumachen und wir freunden uns mit ihnen an!" meinte ich grinsend.  
Musste Angie auch immer so ein Stress schieben?  
Doch sieh sah mich nur zweifelnd an.  
,,Meinst du das jetzt ernst? Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank? SCHAU SIE DIR DOCH MAL AN!  
Wenn wir uns bei sie setzten oder ihnen sagen sie sollen aufstehen, dann lachen die uns doch nur aus! Bella sehen die so aus als ob die sich was von UNS sagen lassen oder mit UNS rumhängen?" fragte sie mich wobei sie das uns besonders betonte.  
Was dachte sie denn wer wir sind? Die absoluten Ober Nullen?  
Wir gehören zwar nicht zur Elite und haben auch nicht so besonders viele Freunde, aber dafür gute und welche denen man vertrauen konnte.  
Aber darum waren wir doch noch lange keine Loser, warum sollten wir uns nicht bei sie setzen?  
,,Oh mein Gott. Angie. Warum sollten wir uns nicht zu ihnen setzen? Sie sitzen auf UNSEREM Platz, dann können wir uns ruhig dazu setzten. Und warum sollten sie sich nicht mit uns anfreunden? Sie kennen hier noch niemanden, sonst würden sie bestimmt nicht allein sitzen oder? Ich geh jetzt bei sie und setz mich einfach hin entweder du kommst mit oder du bleibst hier! ALSO?"  
Angie fielen offensichtlich keine gegen Argumente mehr ein und sie gab sich geschlagen ,,OK, aber du gehst vor"  
Typisch Angela sie brauchte eindeutig mehr Selbstvertrauen.

Nachdem wir uns unser Essen abgeholt hatten machten wir uns gerade auf den Weg zu den Neuen als mir auffiel dass der Bronzene Wuschelkopf mich ansah.  
Wieso sieht er mich schon wieder an? Oder hat er mich die ganze Zeit angesehen?  
Oh Mein Gott!  
Er sieht mich immer noch an!  
Hoffentlich passiert jetzt nichts Peinliches.  
Doch genau in diesem Moment rutschte ich auf etwas rutschigem (A/N: was ne Formulierung^^) aus und machte mich schon auf einen harten und zugleich unendlich peinlichen Aufschlag gefasst als mich plötzlich zwei Arme hielten...  
(A/N: na wer kommt jetzt? MHHH ?)  
...und ich in die baby-blauen Augen von Mike Newton blickte.  
„Na? Meine Anwesenheit scheint dich ja ganz schön umzuhauen", sagte er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.  
Der Geruch von Aftershave und Schweiß schlug mir ins Gesicht und ließ mich nach Luft schnappen.  
IEHW!  
Also alle Mädchen die sich mal mit Mike abgegeben haben, litten wohl an kornischer Nasenhöhlen Verstopfung, denn anders hätten die es bestimmt nicht ausgehalten.  
Wie hält man es eigentlich im Allgemeinen mit Mike aus?  
Hmm…  
Immer noch leicht geschockt, befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff.  
„Ähhh ja. D-Dankeschön."stotterte ich.  
Erst als er mich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen ansah, bemerkte ich, dass ich ihn immer noch mit leicht offenem Mund anstarrte.  
Schnell schloss ich ihn und drehte mich um, um zu gehen als mein Blick auf einen belustigt dreinschauenden Wuschelkopf glitt.  
Meine Güte.  
Solche Augen sollten wirklich verboten werden!  
Langsam wand ich meinen Blick ab und erschrak als Mike wieder vor mir stand.  
schaute mich immer noch so selbst gefällig an.  
„Bella...Willst du dich nicht vielleicht mal mit mir treffen? Ich mein, ich sehe ja dass du ein gewisses Interesse an mir hast aber anscheinend zu schüchtern bist, mich nach einen Date zu fragen.  
Also würde dir Freitag 20Uhr passen?" Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an.  
„WAS?", fragte ich geschockt und riss die Augen auf.  
„Also wenn es freitags nicht geht, können wir natürlich auch samstags gehen. Du ziehst dir was Hübsches an und wir essen was im Dinner."  
Immer noch hatte er diesen überheblichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
Denn wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre hätte ich das für einen schlechten und zwar ganz schlechten Scherz gehalten!  
„Mike!", schrie ich nun schon fast.  
Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. „Jaa wir können auch ins Kino gehen Süße. Wenn dir das besser gefällt", meinte er Augenzwinkernd.  
„MIKE! Was verdammt noch mal bringt dich dazu zu denken das ich mit dir ausgehen werde?"  
„Nun ja. Ich seh gut aus und du hast Interesse an mir!", sagte er überzeugt.  
Wenn es überhaupt ging, wurden meine Augen noch größer.  
„Hör zu Mike. Das einzige Interesse das ich vielleicht an dir haben könnte ist, dir eine für deine Dämlichkeit eine runterzuhauen, mehr nicht!", brachte ich gerade so heraus ohne in Gelächter auszubrechen.  
„Ach Baby. Ich weiß doch das du das nicht so meinst.", sagte er schelmisch grinsend und trat näher an mich heran.  
Ein paar Sekunden sah ich ihn skeptisch an, bevor ich mich vor lachen nicht mehr halten konnte.  
„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Mike sichtlich verwirrt, was mich in meinem Lachen nur noch mehr anspornte.  
Durch die Lachtränen, die nun meine Augen bedeckten, merkte ich allerdings zu spät das Mike näher an mich herantrat und mich an sich zog.  
„Hey! Sag mal geht's noch?", motzte ich ihn nun an und stieß mich von ihm.  
Da ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, so schnell von ihm loszukommen, stolperte ich unkontrolliert nach hinten und ruderte mit den Armen in der Luft um Halt zu finden.  
All dies nützte mir aber nichts und so flog ich der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Für einen Augenblick war alles still, bis der Tisch der Neuen in lautes Gelächter ausbrach und die anderen aus der Cafeteria mit einstimmten.  
Der große Teddybär musste so sehr lachen, dass er sich an seiner Cola verschluckte und sie durch die Nase wieder heraus beförderte.  
Selbst ich stimmte nun in das allgemeine Gelächter ein.  
Immer noch lachend rappelte ich mich vom Boden auf.  
„Was denn? Noch nie jemanden gesehen der hingefallen oder dem Cola aus der Nase gesprudelt ist?", fragte ich herausfordernd, was nur noch mehr zum lachen brachte.

Tanja, Lauren und Jessica stolzierten an mir vorbei zu den Neuen und Tanja bemerkte abfällig:  
„ Tz. Nein. Natürlich nicht. Kann ja nicht jedem passieren so wie dir", und funkelte mich arrogant an.

Auf einmal hörten alle bis auf einen auf zu lachen.  
Ich sah mich nach demjenigen um und blickte in das glucksende Gesicht von niemand anderem als dem bronzefarbenen Wuschelkopf.  
Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbraune schaute ich abwechselnd ihn und Tanja an. „Ach leck mich doch", sagte ich angesäuert und verließ zusammen mit Angela, die gerade zu mir kam, die Cafeteria.  
Draußen angekommen, meinte Angela nur kurz: ,,Siehst du? Die Neuen sind jawohl eindeutig Idioten! Hab ichs nicht gleich gesagt? So wie die dich ausgelacht haben!"  
und fuhr sofort weiter ,,Na ja, und heute Mittag kommt Mel bei mir vorbei, hast du auch Lust?  
Wir wollen ein paar DVDs gucken und uns mit Schokolade vollstopfen, unser üblicher Mädelsabend eben..." bis ich sie unterbrach.  
,,Also Angie. Erstens, was ist den heute mit dir los? Du redest ja ohne unterlass. Zweitens, mein Gott, na und? Hast du nicht auch gelacht? Es war doch auch verdammt lustig oder?"  
Und schon prusteten wir beide wieder los.  
Nach 10 Minuten in denen wir nur am lachen waren und uns gar nicht wieder einkriegten und einige ungläubige und verdutzet Blicke von so ziemlich allen ernteten die mich nicht in der Cafeteria gesehen hatten fing ich wieder an.  
,,Ist ja auch egal. Klar komm ich, aber wann soll ich da sein?"  
Sie antwortete mit einem einfachen,,16 Uhr" und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf in unsere letzten Stunden: Englisch.  
Nach dem Unterricht verabschiedete ich mich von Angela und Mel, die in Englisch zu uns gestoßen war, und machte mich schnell auf den Weg nach hause.  
Ich hatte vor dem Mädelsabend noch einiges zu erledigen...


End file.
